1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device, and more particularly, to a plasma display device in which an external light shield sheet for shielding external light incident upon a plasma display panel (PDP) is disposed at a front of the PDP so that the bright room contrast of the PDP can be improved, and that the luminance of the PDP can be uniformly maintained.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, plasma display panels (PDPs) display images including text and graphic images by applying a predetermined voltage to a number of electrodes installed in a discharge space to cause a gas discharge and then exciting phosphors with the aid of plasma that is generated as a result of the gas discharge. PDPs are easy to manufacture as large-dimension, light, and thin flat displays. In addition, PDPs can provide wide vertical and horizontal viewing angles, full colors and high luminance.
In the meantime, external light incident upon a PDP may be reflected by an entire surface of the PDP due to white phosphors that are exposed on a lower substrate of the PDP. For this reason, PDPs may mistakenly recognize and realize black images as being brighter than they actually are, thereby causing contrast degradation.